


Sing

by Sfinks



Category: BioShock
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 20:11:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sfinks/pseuds/Sfinks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the Songbird remembers the time he spent with Elizabeth, and reflects on their tempestuous relationship.</p><p> </p><p>Short, one-shot. T because I'm paranoid and there's *gasp* one curse word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sing

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little ramble I did at midnight because I just got Infinite and it is fantastic.

Elizabeth was mine. Mine to protect, mine to care for, mine to love. It had been so since the say I was created. We grew up together, though I never changed the ways she did. I am a machine, an object. The rest of the world thought me cold, unfeeling. But I loved Elizabeth. She was my sole purpose, the reason I existed.

When she was little, she would sit for hours and gently wash my “beak” and eyeports with a scrap of fabric. Humming a tune under her breath, she was the picture of childhood innocence. I loved those moments when we sat together, saying nothing and everything all at once. As she grew, she became more independent, wanting to pick her own clothing and books. I could not speak as to object to her rebelliousness, but I think she understood. She always seemed to understand.

Sometimes, I would sit on top of her tower and look out over Colombia, as the final rays of sun disappeared into the clouds and the workers scurried back to their families. I wondered if Elizabeth ever longed for a human family such as these, to replace the old bird that was her everything. I wondered if she loved me the way I loved her.  
At times, my Lizzy would tear open a window to the outside world, allowing herself a glance at a life she couldn’t have. I wished I could keep her from doing such things, but I could not bring myself to forbid her only wish. She would tack up a picture of a spindly tower she called “Eiffel”, or a poster of a strange, puffy dog and sigh. These objects, I supposed, were part of this place called “Paris” she so longed for.

Elizabeth started to grow more obsessed with the Outside as she reached her teens, and I caught her trying to escape multiple times. How it tormented me to see her so displeased, but she could not, would not leave me here! I was her guardian, her keeper, her friend! I wouldn’t let her leave, not now. Not ever.

The man, DeWitt, came and snatched my dear Elizabeth away from me. She seemed so happy to be rid of her cage, of me. If I had a heart, it would have broken. In my rage at her kidnapping, I destroyed Elizabeth’s tower. As it crumbled under my weight, I knew that I would find her. I would bring her back to me, even if she would not want it. I was selfish, but my selfishness was what was best for her, wasn’t it?

I chased them to Battleship Bay, but DeWitt fell into the water and I could not follow. My eyeport, once so lovingly cared for by my charge, had cracked. Lizzy did not bat an eye when she noticed, if she noticed at all.

I felt the Whistler calling to me, tugging at my strings and gears and pistons, urging me back to where it all began. The tower was hardly more than a mountain of twisted metal, but it was there. Its still-gleaming surface seemed to mock me, because it was still standing after my wrath. But no more. The Whistler sang to me such a familiar song, telling me to finish the job, to destroy the harbor of painful memories. I did.

What had I done? Left that bastard DeWitt alone with my Elizabeth, who had probably gotten halfway across Colombia by now. He must have been playing that song, that melody of temptation. I needed to redeem myself. I vowed to catch my girl, my child, my friend that day. No more excuses.

She saved him from me. As I was about to kill the man, she took us away to the ocean,a defiant light in her eyes that was foreign to me. She and DeWitt stood in a strange city, so unlike our own, watching me as I sunk into the depths. I caught her eye one last time before the pressure was too much. She looked remorseful, and then I knew that she had loved me all along. If I had a mouth I would have smiled, because in that moment before oblivion, I felt at peace.

Safe travels, dear Lizzy.


End file.
